


【BvS/Brex】致命拜访

by Butterberg



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: Alpha!Bruce Wayne / Omega!Lex Luther伪pwp





	【BvS/Brex】致命拜访

**黑暗孕育了光明，光明却背离黑暗，诅咒黑暗。**  
 **——《浮士德》**  
　　  
　　如果时间可以回到一个小时前，精准地回到那个时间点，不差一分一秒，Lex Luther会再给自己满上那杯烈酒时往里面加上一两滴抑制剂。他之所以对发情期不那么敏感错不全在他，没人准确告诉过他应该怎么做，又该用何种姿态去面对外面那群可能会发狂的Alpha。  
　　  
　　于是他瑟缩在厕所的角落里发抖，被一阵阵热潮折磨得失去神智。水流划过手心时能带给Lex一两秒的思考间隙，没能起到多少提神醒脑的作用——当Lex意识到自己即将再一次失去理智时双手撑在洗手台上，望着镜子里完全陌生的景象出神。  
　　  
　　视线无法聚焦，双腿打颤的同时液体顺着大腿向下流去，打湿了内裤，沾染上了为他量身定制的那套羊毛西装。那绝不是出自心疼，他只是生理性厌恶感知到被玷污的感官，就好像打翻的酒瓶，就算流出再醇香的酒液他也宁愿它消失在自己的视线里。  
　　  
　　Lex烦躁地想要解开领带丢进一旁的垃圾桶，准确说他希望将浑身上下的衣物都撕扯丢弃，赤裸着身体泡在热水里，向以往无数次那样独自一人撑过热潮期，然后再生龙活虎地回到众人面前。  
　　  
　　可惜他在一个该死的酒会上，待在一间随时可能有人闯入的公共卫生间里。他想起Mercy为他准备的抑制剂，透明小瓶还留在车上，那玩意儿的味道不比甜食，更像是上天派来惩罚他的某种酷刑，他无法容忍它在自己的舌尖停留一秒。  
　　  
　　热潮期放大了他浑身上下的所有感官，正如现在他能听见逐渐靠近的脚步声，透过缝隙而流入鼻腔的浓烈Alpha信息素气息。他知道对方停在了门口，已经察觉到了自己的存在。  
　　  
　　一个发情的Omega，如果被一个全然的陌生人察觉到这是个拥有Lex Crop的Omega，如果他被人在厕所里粗暴的标记，如果他被人胁迫交出自己努力至今才拥有的一切，如果他被人关在黑暗房间里沦落为嘲笑和戏弄的玩具……  
　　  
　　Lex慌忙拉开厕所的隔间躲进了角落，他蜷缩双腿胡乱用手扒开挡住视线的金发，浑身上下止不住发抖。这就像是回到了他性征分化的那一天，他能记起他的父亲是如何失望地用那双毫无情感的眼睛将他从头到尾盯了个遍，让自己滚出他的书房，像个彻头彻尾的失败者，一条老Luther养的狗。  
　　  
　　“你完全配不上现在所拥有的一切。”理智与欲望交织的间隙让梦魔再一次吞噬了他。Lex不常流泪，但恐惧袭来时眼泪还是会在他毫无意识的时候留下，他紧咬住下唇——门口的Alpha推开了门。  
　　  
　　他听见承重的脚步声，每一步都在他的世界里被无限放大。他能清楚感知到对方逐渐临近，最后停在了他的隔间门口，他能清楚透过门缝看到那双质地优良的皮鞋。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”Lex听到了对方的声音，低沉的男声像是在努力隐藏着自己正被撩拨起的欲望。去他妈的衣冠禽兽，Lex难以克制严重的狂躁和肆虐的愤怒，他知道对方没有意图收敛自己的Alpha气息，那只会让他变得更湿，更容易变成Alpha们想象中的合不拢腿的下贱模样。  
　　  
　　Lex只是加重咬住下唇的力道，让疼痛感来维持清醒，血腥味弥散在唇齿间，胃里的翻腾感多少减缓了生理上的不适。他紧盯住门，生怕下一秒他们中的任何一个先打破这其中的寂静。  
　　  
　　空气凝固了几秒，逐渐交缠融汇的Alpha和Omega信息素气息达到了微妙的平衡。Lex仍能听到自己的喘息，感知到门外人的犹豫。  
　　  
　　门被推开了。  
　　  
　　他看到了Bruce Wayne，刚才在酒会大厅里有过一面之缘的男人，而现在那个男人正用蓝色的眼睛扫视着他，眼里写满了不可思议。  
　　  
　　Lex想要强迫自己挤出一个笑容，但他不知道自己副眼泪糊了满脸，头发乱七八糟的模样露出的笑容能打动谁。一切都糟透了，他尽量合拢双腿来隐藏自己已经抬头的欲望，暗自许愿这只是一个玩笑，或是一个随时可能醒来的噩梦。  
　　  
　　他听见Bruce的声音：“……Luther？”  
　　  
　　他想要说着什么，比如“我很好”，“你能不能给我留一些私人空间”，可一开口从唇角溢出的只有莫名的呜咽和呻吟，那让他面颊上又染上红晕。  
　　  
　　Lex不得不承认Bruce Wayne是他见过最优秀的Alpha，从他进入酒会大厅的第一秒开始变能吸引所有人的注意力，那些他需要付出更多努力才能赢得的尊重在Bruce那儿总是小菜一碟。他知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠，而当他将守护哥谭的英雄和面前总是能够巧妙应对一切的男人建议在一起时总是无法立刻接受。  
　　  
　　对方朝隔间里迈了两步，自上而下地俯视着他，信息素将Lex逼到了死角，他强迫自己不去抬头，不去与对方对视，让自己能找到另一个支撑点，另一个寻回理智的方法。  
　　  
　　Bruce却伸出手替他理了理已经被汗水染湿的额发，他听见对方再一次开口询问自己是否需要帮助，Lex伸出手抓住了男人衣衫的下摆，像那是他唯一的救命稻草，他点头，可不愿开口恳求。  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间他回忆起了自己的第一次热潮期，青少年被欲望折磨得生不如死时老Luther只是给满上一杯酒看着他将身体蜷缩在一起冷嘲热讽，父亲从没有问过自己“你需不需要帮助”，也从不在乎自己的感受，总是在自己在学校里受到欺辱时在Lex耳边重复“Omega只是Alpha的附属品”。  
　　  
　　他感觉到Bruce用胳膊环住了他的身体，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手安抚性地抚摸着他的后背。Bruce说话时呼出的热气扫过他的耳廓，“尽管我的确不太喜欢你的办事风格，但我想你现在的确需要帮助。”  
　　  
　　是的，我希望你能够进入我的身体，标记我。这个想法只是突然出现在了Lex的脑海里，却也让他一直难以平静的心境得以平复。这让他变得和楼下浓妆艳抹的交际花们一样，却也有些难以言喻的吸引力，让他不断堕落直至地心。  
　　  
　　Lex眷恋地将那些属于Bruce的信息素气息吸入鼻腔，妄图攀附上面前男人的身体，却被Bruce推开。  
　　  
　　“我能送你回到你的车上，让你的助理来接你。”Bruce松开Lex时仍旧维持着面无表情，就好像刚才什么也没有发生过。他当然能注意到离开时Lex眼神再一次失去焦距，怅然若失的模样和还留在眼角的泪痕。“你下次应该随身带着抑制剂，你知道不是每个Alpha都会绅士的对待一个发情的Omega。”  
　　  
　　Bruce没说完下半句，尤其是你这样望上一眼就让人充满施暴欲的Omega。他只是安静地看着Lex靠在墙上喘息，顺着细长光滑的脖颈，锁骨，到起伏的胸口——他从没发现Lex Luther有诱人的双唇，就像他第一次意识到他想要侵入他的嘴唇，他的身体，让他只为自己一个人颤抖。  
　　  
　　“……Merci没法赶到这里……”Lex从牙缝里挤出了只言片语，他勉强睁开眼睛看着Bruce。  
　　  
　　“我会送你回去，”Bruce说着脱下外套盖在了Lex头顶，蹲下身体示意Lex可以趴在他的背上，“我会送你回你的酒店，然后建议你的助理飞到哥谭。”  
　　  
　　Lex第一次顺从地听从了Bruce的所有安排。这是一个和他想象中截然不同的结局，他说不上心里究竟是高兴还是失落。他知道Bruce能够体贴地考虑周全，让他不在哥谭期间受到任何损伤，可他也从没有想过有一天这一切会发生在自己身上。  
　　  
　　Bruce背着他走出了卫生间，用他的外套巧妙地隐藏了Lex的身份，一路上收到信息素吸引而转过头来的人不在少数，而也正因为Bruce的存在才能使Lex能够安然无恙地离开酒会。  
　　  
　　Lex被Bruce放在了汽车的副驾驶座位上，而那时候Lex已经完全瘫软了身体，任何细微的举动都能引起衣物与肌肤的摩擦，他阖上双眼，让黑暗将自己吞噬的同时，他知道Bruce和他的联系彻底丢失了。  
　　  
　　汽车发动时Lex再一次睁开眼，借着哥谭微弱的路灯光芒偷偷打量着Bruce的侧颜，他能看到岁月在面容上留下的沧桑和事故，却也几近迷恋地沦陷在了他带给他的短暂安慰里。也许这只是因为Bruce不希望自己的城市染上自己这个大麻烦，Lex自嘲地笑了笑，又靠回座子上。  
　　  
　　车内的狭小空间让Lex能够清醒意识到Alpha的存在，Bruce身上迷人的古龙水气息，那让他的脑海里逐渐浮现出另一副画面。他被Bruce压制在父亲的书房里，在从天而降的恶魔眼下做爱，一次又一次地达到高潮，他痉挛着将那些液体胡乱地喷洒在父亲曾经珍爱的书架上，扯下总是一成不变的窗帘，砸碎所有装饰，Bruce会舔舐着他的耳廓，估计他成为另一个自己。  
　　  
　　Bruce会把自己压在Wayne大厦顶楼的玻璃前强势地频繁着自己的身体，接吻时将已经融化的Jolly樱桃糖送入自己的口腔中，然后掠夺走所有的空气，在他失神时亲吻他的乳交，告诉所有人他爱他，他在他心目中的地位胜过任何人。  
　　  
　　无关痛痒的幻想而已，Lex却能感觉到自己逐渐升温的肌肤，他知道这一切都不可能发生。  
　　  
　　就好像当车停在酒店门口时他转过头，恰好与Bruce四目相视，变暗的蓝眼睛里藏着太多情感，Lex不愿意像好莱坞传统爱情电影里男女主角分别那样主动向前倾身躯亲吻那一时令他失神的嘴唇，他只是草草说了句“谢谢”就落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　Bruce有那么一刻希望他能够俯身和自己再一次接触，却也只是沉默看着那个脚软到无法以直线前进的金发男人消失在自己的视线里。  
　　  
　　他听见Alfred的声音透过另一头传来，只是苦笑着解释“也许我真的对这个信息素是樱桃味的混蛋产生了一些冲动。性冲动。”  
　　  
# C02  
　　  
　　Bruce是在早餐时从Alfred的口中得知Lex没有返回大都会的消息的，陪伴多年的管家就像是知道他的内心所想，精明得像只狐狸。他将盘子递给Bruce时就装作不经意地添了几句话：“酒店工作人员说Luther只在三天前叫了一份酒店服务，那之后没有离开过那间房间。他的助理没有预定飞往哥谭市的飞机。”  
　　  
　　“你觉得他是想留在这里调查些什么吗，”Bruce整理领带时装作不经意地询问Alfred，“我们都知道那家伙满脑子都是坏点子，也许他正想着怎样接管哥谭，好引进他那些见不得光的产业。”  
　　  
　　“Master Bruce，我想您可以在今晚夜巡之后亲自去检查，您知道在这些方面我没多少发言权。准确说自从您十三岁以后就没让我左右过您的意志，尽管我不认为这是件好事。”  
　　  
　　Bruce没有回答Alfred，只是拿上车钥匙离开了房间。  
　　  
　　但不可置否Alfred清晨的话扰乱了他一整天的心情，他甚至在董事会时想起了和Lex的初遇——那是某次在大都会举办的慈善晚会，尽管他一向不愿意亲自出席这样的场面活动，那次是个意外，他的另一个目标也出现在了晚会现场。  
　　  
　　金发男人作为晚会的筹资方却在晚会进行了一半是才到场，一反常态地穿着球衣和运动鞋，汗水从额头滴落，他注意到Lex还在嚼着口香糖。Lex身后跟着他那个身材高挑的亚裔助理，从一旁服务生的手上取过鸡尾酒递给了Lex，他看见Lex仰头在助理耳边叮嘱了一两句，然后视线转移到了他的身上。  
　　  
　　助理朝外走去的同时Lex也正端着鸡尾酒朝他靠近，Bruce看着他换上那套装腔作势的笑容，却也不自觉地停住了脚步。  
　　  
　　“Bruce Wayne？”  
　　  
　　他听见Lex的唇形念出了他的名字——也许他没有。他的视线停留在他还沾染着酒液的湿润红唇上，而空气中突兀出现的信息素气息若有若无，就好像不停用无脑在他的笔尖逗弄。  
　　  
　　Bruce不能确定这味道是否来自面前的男人，音乐声裹杂着人群交谈的声音，让他完全无法集中注意力到正喋喋不休的Lex身上，他紧盯他柔软的金发，那双蓝色的眼睛，苍白的肌肤，甚至是他握住高脚杯的细长手指。他想知道握住那双骨节分明的手的感受，他愿意顺着指尖一直抚摸，手腕，小臂，一直探入衣物包裹下的身体。  
　　  
　　“Bruce！”  
　　  
　　当他再一次听到Margosa的声音才终于摆脱了那令他魂不守舍的画面，他抬起头看着面前的女董事，支支吾吾地说了句“抱歉”。他知道会议厅里所有的视线都聚集在自己的身上，这对于他而言实在算不上一个多好的状态，毕竟每天晚上他的身体也要受到几十下重击，却从未有在这样的场合做到心不在焉。  
　　  
　　“我昨晚没休息好，我相信我离开后你们也能够继续下去。”Bruce起身收拾桌上的文件，大脑里却全是三天前推开厕所隔间门时里面泪水糊了一脸的Lex的模样，那是他第一次看见那个家伙露出这种表情。比起得知Lex Luther是个Omega，他想他更震惊于他会露出这样脆弱的表情。  
　　  
　　在他印象里Lex Luther理应是个不折不扣的自以为是的反社会分子，但他那一刻他突然意识到对方也不过是个普通人，拥有和常人一样的情感，也会因为恐惧而蜷缩起身体防止被伤害。  
　　  
　　Alfred的话让他想到了一些其他的，比如Lex在哥谭的酒店里自杀，因为某种过盛的自尊心和恐惧，还有想要嫁祸于他的心理。  
　　  
　　离开Wayne大厦后他去了那天送Lex回的酒店，没花多少功夫就搞到了Lex的房号和一张酒店的万能磁卡。Bruce想如果你恰好拥有这家酒店的股份的话，这的确算不上一间难差事，他在电梯里看着液晶屏里循环播放的广告——Lex Crop投资的航空公司和吸引人群移居大都会的视频里Lex还保持着那副盛气凌人的模样，多讽刺。  
　　  
　　电梯停在了酒店的最高层，Bruce揣测着Lex选择最高处的原因，反应过来时已经走到了房门口。已经凉了的预定早餐还放在门口，他伸出手扣响了房门，无人应答。  
　　  
　　Bruce取出磁卡打开了房门，扑面而来的除了热浪，还有空气中浓烈得快要溢出的樱桃味信息素气息。  
　　  
　　窗帘一直紧闭，昏暗的房间里没有一丝光线，Bruce皱着眉走进了房间。不出两步就注意到掉落了一地的衣物，那套三天前酒会上Lex穿着的蓝色羊毛西装，白色衬衫，甚至是上面液体已经干涸的内裤，而那还不是空气中气味的来源。  
　　  
　　Bruce打开房间的灯，床上没有出现预料中Lex的声音。  
　　  
　　他听见细微的呻吟声从浴室中穿出，像是痛苦又像是享受——Bruce难以控制住自己向浴室前进的脚步，他推开了门，果不其然看到了泡在水里的Lex Luther。  
　　  
　　准确说他可以百分百确定Lex身体正处于崩溃的临界点。发红的面颊，湿透的金发贴在额头的两侧，两只胳膊搭在浴池边缘却无力下垂在水中，半垂着的眼眸迷迷糊糊地使视线落在灯光落在水面上造成的光晕上。  
　　  
　　Bruce向前靠近时不小心触碰到了地上散落的酒瓶，发出的清脆声响打破了原油的寂静，他看到Lex惊恐地抬起头。  
　　  
　　眼睛里布满了血丝，瞪大的眼睛里除了恼怒还有一丝恐惧，他听见Lex吞吞吐吐地吐出了一个单词，却不能确定那究竟是什么含义。似乎是“父亲”，或者是别的超出Bruce理解范围的词语。  
　　  
　　可还没能让他反应多久，他看到Lex猛然朝着水里躲去。Bruce得出结论，Lex已经喝醉了，他甚至能够确定Lex没有确定自己的身份，也不可能在水里闷上那么长时间。散落一地的脚底酒瓶有的还是带走血迹的玻璃碎片，他没法想象Lex究竟窝在这里做了些什么。  
　　  
　　该死。所有和Lex Luther扯上关系的事绝不会有一件称心如意。  
　　  
　　Bruce只好匆匆踩进水里组织Lex的自杀式行为，他握住Lex的手腕强行地将他拉出水面，朋友溺水之人趴在自己肩头不停咳嗽吐出液体，胡乱地往他的衣领抹上鼻涕眼泪，边汲取着新鲜空气。  
　　  
　　没有那么多新鲜空气能够供给Lex恢复神智，酒精和Alpha的信息素灌进了他的身体，使他更无法支撑住身体，只能依靠在Bruce身上感受着另一具发热的身体紧贴着自己，还有已经全盘抬头，正抵在他大腿根部的性器。  
　　  
　　“Luther？”他清楚感知到声音传入耳中，Lex抬起头，他看到Bruce已经被打湿的头发，看到他眼里对自己的担忧，一时有些出神，“你还能认出我吗？”  
　　  
　　Lex下意识地点头，愣怔着盯着Bruce的眼睛。  
　　  
　　恶魔来自天上。  
　　  
　　他再一次挣扎着妄图推开面前的男人，脚底却虚滑着向后翻去——只是那一秒，当他认为自己的后脑会种种地磕在地面上时，当他已经认命地睁开双眼时，他发觉自己正枕在Bruce的手腕上，男人将他全盘圈在了怀里。  
　　  
　　他听见Bruce吃痛后倒抽凉气的声音，Lex颤抖着伸出双手环住了Bruce。  
　　  
　　一切就那么顺水推舟地发生了。  
　　  
　　“这他妈真是个喜欢多管闲事的混蛋。”Lex胡思乱想着，亲吻着Bruce的耳廓。他知道对方想要上他，而这恰好去他所愿，如果这是一种堕入地狱的方式，听上去也不赖。  
　　  
　　Lex用舌尖细细密密地舔舐着Bruce的耳廓，勾勒着边缘，他知道自己浑身都在发抖，身体还在不断升温，三天持续的热潮期已经将他逼到了崩溃的边缘。仅仅依靠自己的手指在后穴里抽插不能缓解任何症状，他原以为酒精能够让自己从热潮期和回忆的边缘坠落，却只是加深了无尽的恐惧。  
　　  
　　Bruce察觉到了他的主动，他重新将Lex放回水中，看到再一次失去支撑的金发男人转而将胳膊再搭在浴池边缘，苍白的胸膛随着每一次欲望的侵扰而上下起伏，因为长时间浸泡的乳交红肿，他俯身含住了乳首。  
　　  
　　就像Lex撩拨他那样，他知道厚实滚烫的舌尖能够勾起这个久久不能得到满足的Omega所有的情欲。喝醉后的Lex没那么多顾虑，他享受被对方取悦，甚至在毫无自觉地情况下将自己的乳首送入对方的口中任由品尝，牙齿咬住乳交时的阵痛透过神经传入大脑，刺激着他的欲望顶端冒出更多液体。  
　　  
　　Lex没有隐藏呻吟的意愿，情爱高潮前所有的欢愉声响都是最美好的催情剂。  
　　  
　　Bruce在水下握住了他已经硬得不行的性器，指尖划过柱体的敏感点，上下撸动的同时用另一只手的指尖插入了Lex的身体里。自身分泌的粘稠液体伴随着热水的润滑让Bruce不费力气就插入了三根手指，燥热湿润的肠肉立刻留恋地夹住了他的手指，每当再次进入Lex身体时总会带着那么些温水一起进入，耳边也会响起Lex像是满足的低吟。  
　　  
　　三天前的酒会上Bruce就像这么做，他抬起头借助着昏暗的光线看着Lex后仰露出光洁苍白的脖颈，被汗水打湿的金发贴在耳侧，却也为他增添了一份更致命的诱惑。  
　　  
　　“Lex，你喜欢这样吗？”Bruce靠近Lex的耳畔，Lex半推半就隔着一层已经全盘湿透的衬衫靠在Bruce的胸口，仍旧嘴硬着摇头，“你希望我进入你的身体，标记你，让你成为我的所有物吗？”  
　　  
　　Lex睁开眼，眼睛里弥散着久久无法消散的水汽，他看不清Bruce的表情。  
　　  
　　老Luther在从前也会对他这样做，却从不做到最后一步。那个总被世人说是他原型的男人把他当作某种形式的替身，他怨恨母亲的早逝，怨恨她离开时没能一起带走自己的生命，他想要得到父亲的认可，却因为错误的性征和懦弱的性格成为了他口中一无是处的怪物。  
　　  
　　他了解Bruce Wayne的过往，却羡慕那样的生活。生活在高压之下没能让他学会由内而外的坚强，反而在生活中处处碰壁，所有的同学都知道老Luther厌恶这个身材瘦弱，性格胆怯的小儿子，便更加肆无忌惮地将那些远超乎同龄人想象的暴力施加在他的身上。  
　　  
　　他也曾在礼拜日路过教堂，看着站在十字架与太阳余晖里的神父挂着微笑地对虔诚的教徒们说出“神爱世人，我们要相信主的意愿，他会拯救我们于苦难之中”。谎言，这一切都是谎言——深夜里每当他瑟缩在被窝里祈祷新的一天来临时，都从得不到任何回应。  
　　  
　　这都是神明的错误，他们错误让自己诞生在这个世界上，没有完成他们应尽的义务。  
　　  
　　“Lex？”Bruce的声音将他拉回了消失，他笑着向前倾身吻住了Bruce的嘴唇，舌尖趁着反应的间隙划入Bruce的口腔中，吮吸着他的下唇。舌尖的酥麻是迷人的情趣，而吻的主导者也逐渐变成了Brex，不知满足地扫荡着Lex脆弱的口腔内膜，牙齿碰撞时不小心咬破敏感处，血腥味却也带有致命的诱惑。  
　　  
　　分开时Lex的嘴唇已经变得略微红肿，嘴角相连的银丝让Lex不自觉地羞红了面颊，这不该是他的作风，像个未经情事的处子，虽然那的确是事实，可他希望自己能够表现得更出色。  
　　  
　　Bruce在水下握住了Lex的脚踝，他加大力道来防止Lex向后躲藏。他将Lex的小腿拉出水面，看着无力反抗的男人喘着粗气，想要开口恳求自己却又碍于情面无法表达倾诉的模样。  
　　  
　　他亲吻着他的脚趾，他知道Lex正因为快感而蜷缩在一起的苍白指尖想要躲藏，可他要使它们完全暴露在自己的实现之下，那看上去像是Lex浑身上下唯一还会坦诚的地方，他顺着一路啃咬到他的脚踝处突出的跟腱，舌尖划过凹陷处时电流划过Lex的脊椎，酥麻的快感让Lex惊叫出声，将手指插入了Bruce的发丝间。  
　　  
　　Bruce喜欢他原本苍白的肌肤变得红润，让他纤细的小腿搭在他的肩上，看着他一张一合的后穴渴望着他强势的插入——  
　　  
　　Bruce进入Lex身体时没有多少犹豫，他知道Lex享受这一切。充分的润滑让他可以任意地抽插，每一次离开Lex身体时发出的淫靡水声和肉体碰撞的声音刺激着他们的耳膜，他很快就找到了属于Lex的敏感点，朝着那一处猛烈地进攻。  
　　  
　　Lex失神地承受着发生的一切，很难描述他会有一天享受这样充满强制意味的性爱，在他失魂落魄地过了三天后他的性幻想对象现在正在他的身体里反复抽插，他会标记自己。  
　　  
　　高潮的瞬间结锁住了出口，Bruce咬住了Lex的腺体，标准化的标记流程，却让两人的身心都达到了最大程度的愉悦。  
　　  
　　余潮过后Bruce抱着Lex离开了浴室，已经两天没有进食的Lex躺在Bruce的身侧，Bruce打电话要到前台要了一份食物，还有几份从附近便利店里买来的Jolly樱桃味的硬糖。  
　　  
　　Lex跨坐在他的大腿上，小口吃着Bruce渡给他的食物。准确来说Bruce的性器还没有离开他的身体，他只是利用主动上下取悦Bruce的方式来得到一些适时的奖励，比如一颗快要融化的樱桃味硬糖。  
　　  
　　“你知道当我上高中时我从没有想过自己会有这样一天，我觉得也许一切只是我的罪孽。但我想我这次不能屈服于心中的恶魔，毕竟他们还一直围绕在附近。”  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
老实说我还有想写的这次已经爆字数了有缘再填吧。。


End file.
